<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crabulous Love Story - A Supercorp AU by transcorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316900">A Crabulous Love Story - A Supercorp AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcorp/pseuds/transcorp'>transcorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthropods, Crustaceans, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, crab life au, crabs, i had to write this for school i am sorry, kara and lena as crabs, molting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcorp/pseuds/transcorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kara and lena as crabs what more can i say.<br/>i had to write a crab short story for class so i made it supercorp i am sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Crabulous Love Story - A Supercorp AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara awoke to </span>
  <span>the glaring sun shining down onto </span>
  <span>her as her life as an </span>
  <span>arthropod</span>
  <span> started all over again. She got up and decided it was time to go </span>
  <span>to look</span>
  <span> for some breakfast</span>
  <span>. As she was hunting, she noticed her </span>
  <span>exoskeleton</span>
  <span> was fitting a little tightly. </span>
  <span>She found a dead flounder and immediately</span>
  <span> used her strong </span>
  <span>pleopods</span>
  <span> to rush to it before anyone else could. She quickly</span>
  <span> scarfed it down for breakfast. Soon after she felt her </span>
  <span>abdomen</span>
  <span> become </span>
  <span>full from</span>
  <span> her big meal.</span>
  <span> Kara then rushed to find an isolated spot to begin </span>
  <span>molting</span>
  <span> her shell. </span>
  <span>She always chose to be super isolated because she like</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> to collect </span>
  <span>her molted</span>
  <span> shells. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span>ound</span>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>nice, isolated</span>
  <span> area with a cute rock to begin her molting process. She released a sigh of relief when she felt the shell split open. She slowly backed out of the shell a</span>
  <span>nd fell asleep for a quick nap as her new shell grew.</span>
  <span> She sharply awoke to the sound of someone's</span>
  
  <span>pereopods</span>
  <span> hitting the sand nearby. </span>
  <span>She raised her </span>
  <span>stalked eyes</span>
  <span> to peak at what was causing the commotion and saw a fellow </span>
  <span>decapod</span>
  
  <span>just like her slowly taking her molted shell.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kara yelled at the thief. “What are you doing?” She looked at the fellow crab like they were crazy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um... I-” They started then suddenly stopped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You... what?” Kara asked impatiently</span>
  <span>. They stood there silent still holding Kara’s </span>
  <span>shell</span>
  <span> so she readied her </span>
  <span>rostrum</span>
  <span> preparing to attack them. As soon as they saw what she was doing the qu</span>
  <span>ickly dropped the shell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just like to collect to see how many different ones I can find.” They quickly exclaimed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name? I’m Kara”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lena if you don’t mind, I would like my shell back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course, I’m sorry.” Lena handed Kara’s shell back to her and started to walk away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait” Kara said quickly. “Would you like to stay and maybe have dinner with me?” Lena blushed and walked </span>
  <span>back,</span>
  <span> and Kara knew they would be together forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes being a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>crustac</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ean</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> so bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara thought before taking Lena’s claw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhm i am so sorry for that anyway follow me on twitter @transluthcr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>